The invention relates to a cardiac muscle excitation waveform detector for detecting excitation in cardiac muscle (hereinafter simply referred to as a “cardiac muscle excitation”) caused by atrial fibrillation and to a detection program.
The atrial fibrillation is high frequency tachyarrhythmia, and a mechanism of how the atrial fibrillation is maintained and medical treatment for the atrial fibrillation are under study. Medical treatment includes pharmacotherapeutics (palliative treatment), catheter ablation (curative treatment), and the like. Of these treatments, catheter ablation is for analyzing, on the basis of an intracardiac electrocardiogram, behavior of the heart experiencing atrial fibrillation; locating a region where an electric signal (an excitation waveform) called re-entry, develops, and removing the region, to thus inhibit occurrence of the re-entry.
For instance, CFE-mean (Complex Fractionated Electrogram Mean which is hereunder also called a “mean conduction time”) calculation algorithm has also been proposed as a technique for analyzing an intracardiac electrocardiogram of the heart experiencing atrial fibrillation (see Non-Patent Literature 1).
[Non-Patent Literature 1] Martin K. Stiles et al., “The Effect of Electrogram Duration on Quantification of Complex Fractionated Atrial Electrograms and Dominant Frequency”, Journal of Cardiovascular Electrophysiology Vol. 19, No. 3, March 2008